hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Lake Okeechobee Cyclone Season (Bob)
The 2016 Lake Okeechobee Cyclone Season is a current event in the annual cycle of tropical-like cyclone formation in Lake Okeechobee, Florida. The season officially began on May 1 and will end on November 30; however, tropical-like cyclogenesis is possible at any time of year in Lake Okeechobee, as evidenced by Cyclonic Storm April and Super Cyclone Benjamin. Pre-Season Forecasts On February 7, both the Bob Nekaro Weather Center and the Michelle Weather Center predicted an above-average season, citing warm water temperatures and below-normal wind shear. Tropical Weather Outlook BOB NEKARO WEATHER CENTER SPECIAL TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK 10:40 PM EDT JULY 16, 2016 FOR LAKE OKEECHOBEE: AN AREA OF LOW PRESSURE IS EXPECTED TO DEVELOP OVER SOUTHWESTERN LAKE OKEECHOBEE TOMORROW. CONDITIONS ARE EXPECTED TO BE FAVORABLE FOR DEVELOPMENT OF THIS DISTURBANCE NEXT WEEK WHEN IT MOVES NORTHEASTWARD INTO CENTRAL LAKE OKEECHOBEE. * FORMATION CHANCE WITHIN 48 HOURS...LOW...10 PERCENT * FORMATION CHANCE WITHIN 5 DAYS...LOW...30 PERCENT ~FORECASTER BOB Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:CD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Cyclonic_Depression_=_<39_mph id:CS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Cyclonic_Storm_=_40-74_mph id:CY value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Cyclone=_75-114_mph id:SU value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Super_Cyclone=_115-200_mph id:EX value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Extreme_Cyclone_=≥200_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/02/2016 till:12/02/2016 color:CS text:April (CS) from:22/03/2016 till:27/03/2016 color:SU text:Benjamin (SU) from:05/05/2016 till:11/05/2016 color:EX text:Chloe (EX) from:30/05/2016 till:02/06/2016 color:CS text:Diego (CS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Bob Nekaro Non-Tropical Cyclones Scale") Storms Cyclonic Storm April In early February, the BNWC began monitoring an area of low pressure for offseason development in southern Lake Okeechobee. On February 8, it intensified into Cyclonic Depression One-O. One intensified into Cyclonic Storm April on February 9. Late that evening, April peaked with maximum sustained winds of 45 mph. However, April weakened afterwards, being downgraded to 40 mph by 4:00 PM February 10. The next day, April was downgraded to a cyclonic depression. On February 12, April dissipated as it merged with a remnant low. Super Cyclone Benjamin In mid-March, the BNWC began monitoring the Okeechobee basin for possible cyclone development. One low pressure system formed around March 18, but struggled to initially gain convection due to wind shear. The shear then dissipated rapidly, resulting in the initiation of advisories on Cyclonic Depression Two-O at 11:00 AM EDT on March 23. Post-season analysis, however, discovered that it formed into a depression the previous day, and was already at cyclonic storm intensity by the point advisories were initiated. At 10:00 PM on March 23, Two-O developed into Cyclonic Storm Benjamin. On March 24, Benjamin intensified into a cyclone. Late that evening, it intensified further to 105 mph. Early on March 25, Benjamin intensified into a super cyclone, becoming the earliest super cyclone on record in Lake Okeechobee. Operationally, Benjamin's peak intensity was estimated to be 115 mph; however, in post-analysis, this was risen to 125 mph, with the pressure also being lowered from 954 to 948 mbar. Benjamin began to weaken later that day. On March 26, Benjamin was downgraded to a cyclonic storm as it approached landfall near Lakeport, Florida, prompting the BNWC to issue a Cyclonic Storm Warning for Lakeport and its surrounding area. Benjamin then made landfall overnight, with no deaths, injuries or damage reported. At 18:00 UTC on March 27, the final advisory for Benjamin was issued, as it had lost its closed circulation and degenerated into a weak trough of low pressure. Extreme Cyclone Chloe On May 5, a tropical-like wave rapidly developed in southern Lake Okeechobee, prompting the BNWC to designate the system Cyclonic Depression Three-O at 5:00 PM EDT that evening. At 8:00 PM EDT that same day, Three-O intensified into Cyclonic Storm Chloe. At 11:00 PM EDT on May 6, Chloe intensified further into a cyclone. 12 hours later on May 7, Chloe intensified into the second super cyclone of the season. Chloe would later acquire winds of 175 mph late on May 7. At 11:00 AM EDT on May 8, Chloe hit a record peak intensity of 205 mph. Strong wind shear rapidly weakened the system, causing Chloe to dissipate by May 11. Cyclonic Storm Diego On May 29, a tropical-like wave rapidly developed in northern Lake Okeechobee, and quickly developed a closed circulation. At 11:00 AM on May 30, the BNWC designated the system Cyclonic Depression Four-O. At 11:00 PM EDT that evening, Four-O was upgraded to Cyclonic Storm Diego. Diego then weakened to a Cyclonic Depression Thursday morning as reported by a HOWC recon flight due to wind shear, but later regained cyclonic storm status that evening. Diego struggled to intensify further due to wind shear. Early on June 1, Diego weakened back to a cyclonic depression as it approached land. Diego dissipated early the next day. Names Used Season Effects Category:Lake Okeechobee seasons Category:Funny seasons Category:Currently active seasons Category:Present Hurricane Seasons Category:Preseason storms Category:Cyclones